


Defenders Pack

by Blue_Hood



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Joy Meachum, Alpha Karen Page, Alpha Luke Cage, Alpha Matt Murdock, Alpha Patricia Walker, Alpha Ward Meachum, Alpha Zebediah Killgrave, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multi, Omega Danny Rand, Omega Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Omega Jessica Jones, Omega Malcolm Ducasse, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: How would things be different for our heroes in an ABO world?
Relationships: Frank Castle/Elektra Natchios, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Karen Page, Jessica Jones/Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave, Joy Meachum & Ward Meachum & Danny Rand, Luke Cage/Danny Rand, Luke Cage/Jessica Jones, Luke Cage/Reva Connors
Kudos: 17





	1. Jessica's Life

**Author's Note:**

> It's my personal headcanon that in an ABO world, Killgrave would have to be an Alpha and either Jess would have to be a fellow Alpha for the violation to be felt so viserally or an Omega, I chose the latter for this story because I was having the damndest time figuring out who could be an Omega in the Defenders.

Jessica was a bitch, Killgrave told her so. Her Alpha, he reminded her of it every chance he got, showing her how he was a good provider, a good lover. Their pups would be lucky to have him as a father.

Jess woke with a start then remembered there were no pups. She escaped, running away to a police station as she went into a stress heat. Trish got her before she was too far gone for them to release her to anyone who wasn't her mate. Trish helped her through it like she did when they were kids, using her Alpha presence to trick Jess's stupid body into thinking she had a mate nearby. She also got Jess the drugs needed to break the forced bond. Jess groaned as her thoughts fishtailed towards self-hatred. Ever since they were kids, when she and Trish first presented, her body never quite got the memo that Trish was her sister and thus not a suitable mate. Trish helping her through her heats probably made it worse, or maybe that was the cause. Either way, the guilt was annoying.

Jessica left her apartment and went to the bar across the street. Luke, the Alpha bartender, greeted her with a smile, pouring her a drink before she could even ask. "On the house," he said with a smile. He gave her a lot of drinks 'on the house', although they'd both agreed that they could never be mates. Still, when she wasn't in heat and he wasn't rutting- he tended to lock himself up during his cycle-, there was nothing stopping them from being friends with benefits.

* * *

Killgrave was back, Jess was sure of it and it sent her into a panic attack before she asked Luke to walk her to her sister's. "Why do you need an escort?" She touched her neck where the faded bond mark was and he hummed in understanding. She knew he had lost his mate, which meant he sort of understood.

Trish questioned why she had an escort, to which she answered "He's back."

"Killgrave is dead, you saw him get hit by a bus."

"Trust me, he's back."

"Who?" asked Luke.

"The bastard Alpha who forced a bond on me." Jess knew Luke was gifted like her so she cut off his train of thought, "Killgrave has mind control powers. I've seen him use them on Alphas so don't give me that Alpha pheromones BS."

"It might be pheromonal anyway," at Jess's glare, Trish said "But that doesn't matter right now."

Lucky for them, Luke was an ex-Marine. When all else failed, Jess set Killgrave up and Luke took him down, shooting him on the water's edge. If he survived the bullet then the water would get him. Luke stuck around just long enough to help with the initial fallout before hightailing it to Harlem.

* * *

The next time Jess saw Luke, the Alpha was trying to subtly keep his eye on Omega Danny Rand. Rand was also, somewhat successfully, subtly checking Luke out. Their mutual obliviousness was disgusting, even the blind men could see what was happening. When they were running for their lives, some instinct made Jess go back for Murdock, dragging the dumbass out and jumping to clear the blast radius. She felt like a moron two minutes later when she finally realized Murdock was the Alpha she was smelling- Stick had no scent, somehow, and he was like Murdock so she thought they shared that- and that the instinct was the same one that made her deeply regret every bad thing she did to Trish, her goddamn Omegan instincts. The rough handling exacerbated Murdock's injuries but they managed to get him some help in the form of a nurse named Claire.

Jess left him alone to deal with the other idiot Alpha on their little makeshift team. "You should ask him out."

"What?"

"Ask Danny out, don't be a dimwit."

"I don't know what-"

"Even Stick could see you two were pining, I'll bet you twenty bucks he tried to talk Iron Fist out of such foolishness."

"You're on."

Jess hid her smirk until she was out of sight, knowing how that talk would go. Trish was excited to hear she finally found a mate when Jess told her about the latest conspiracy. Jess hated to correct her "Murdock isn't even conscious right now. We didn't really have a chance to talk about... it."

"Alright, that's fair. Tell me how it goes when you finally do talk about it."

"I will." And Jess wasn't just dodging, she really was going to talk to Murdock about them.

* * *

She wasn't surprised to hear Danny wound up approaching Luke not the other way around. She was surprised to hear it from someone she hadn't met, some kid named Dave. "They still being idiots?"

"You know it."

"Is Danny still there?"

"Yeah."

"Keep him there, I'm on my way."

She had no idea how Dave managed it but he did keep both of them at the Barber Shop. When Luke saw her, he said "Of course. You're the one he's stalling for. How do you two know each other?"

"Someone gave him my number. I just came to settle our wager."

"What wager?" asked Danny.

"Did Stick try to talk you out of a relationship with Luke?"

"How'd you-"

Jess held out her hand and Luke passed her a twenty, "I bet Luke that even Stick saw you two pining for each other. Y'know that's not healthy for adults, right? It's fine for kids, the body's still settling but once it does, pining messes with the mating instinct, screws up cycles for Alphas and Omegas."

"Uh," Danny looked at Luke "I did not know that."

Jess turned to Dave's shirts, grabbing one for Matt and paying with the bet money. She decided enough time had passed and paid him a visit. His friends were there, Karen and Foggy if she remembered right. "Hey, he conscious?"

Foggy answered, "Yes. Maybe you could talk him down."

Karen asked, "What's in the bag?"

Jess smiled and pulled out the shirt, "Luke's friend, Dave was inspired by Danny and made shirts for all of the Defenders."

"Where's his shop?"

"He's set up in a barbershop in Harlem, place called Pops." Jess took the shirt into Matt's bedroom, catching a cut off growl. "Stick give you the same talk he gave Danny?"

"What?"

"Y'know how Luke and Danny were pining for each other the entire time we were working together?"

"Yeah."

"When I confronted Luke about it, we made a bet as to whether Stick tried to warn Danny off Luke. I bet yes and won. He was your mentor so did he try that with you?"

"A long time ago, yeah." Jess shook the shirt in her hand until he snatched it, "Y'know I'm actually blind, right?"

"Yeah. Luke's friend Dave was inspired by Danny visiting the shop and had shirts made for all of the Defenders, I suspect my sister gave him my number since she coined the name Defenders. I grabbed one of the Daredevil ones with the bet money I got from Luke."

"O-kay."

Jess sat down next to his prone form, "Let's not be idiots like Luke and Danny, okay?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't your friends tell you? We're both alive because I grabbed you and managed to fly for a few seconds when the building collapsed, getting us both clear in time."

"You can fly?"

"Not well but I managed to move straight forward mid-jump."

He smiled sadly, asking "Elektra?"

Jess smiled "They found her in the wreckage, alive but barely. She's a total amnesiac, doesn't remember anything, even her name." She was glad she checked in with Matt's priest. When did he become Matt to her? "Your priest, Father Lantom, he's taking care of her right now. He was the one to positively identify her, from her funeral."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Matt, can we stop jumping around and just talk like adults?"

"You think we're soul-mates?"

"No, I don't believe in that, do you?"

"I'm Catholic."

"And that means?"

"Sorta."

"Ah." Jess changed the subject, "Look, what is it your friend Foggy wants me to talk you down from and don't act like you couldn't hear him, I already know your tells?"

"I'm thinking of doing the Daredevil thing full time."

"Okay, maybe the blast wave scrambled your brain. You're not doing that."

"You can't stop me."

"You're not doing that because Lantom is your only connection to Elektra right now and I can't imagine the man would approve."

"Damn."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you the best part. Luke inherited a barbershop in Harlem and they have a swear jar, it's where I got the Daredevil shirt."

"A swear jar? Really?"

"Yes. You're not giving up on being Matt Murdock, you missed your chance to do that."

"When?"

"I don't know, I guess when you became an adult and didn't abandon all hope in humanity."

"I'm not giving up on being Matt Murdock." Even with his eyes being jacked up as they were, he still managed to give her a look, "Now, let's talk about the other thing. Are you- Karen looked you up and shared the results with me, are you okay with all this?"

"You know about Killgrave?"

"And the broken bond, which didn't make the official story."

"Do you know about Reva Connors? Luke's mate who I killed 'cause Killgrave told me to get rid of her."

"I know about Killgrave's power and I know you advocated for his victims to not be held responsible for actions they took under his control, you were pretty successful at it, getting that one man off on child endangerment charges and posthumously exonerating Hope Summers."

"Less successful when it came to convincing people that Killgrave's preferred use of his power was rape."

"Yeah. Are you okay giving us a shot?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here."

"Right."

* * *

With Danny's help, Luke got the evidence to exonerate himself and got his case pushed through at dizzying speeds. Ward and Joy Meachum learned to appreciate Luke's anchoring presence and sincerity, respectively, which enabled him to talk the latter down when it came to Davos, saving Danny from an extremely painful ritual. Alpha rights gave Luke control over Danny's fiscal interests, not that it mattered because the Alpha refused to exercise this power and instead focused on helping Harlem.

The biggest surprise was Frank Castle and Elektra. Frank was paying Matt a visit when the blind man slipped in news of Elektra's resurrection and survival. Frank went to put an end to her again and discovered her amnesiac state. Only Father Lantom knows exactly what happened but the Punisher carved a piece of New York out for himself and was there to help when Fisk nearly returned to power. The honorary Defender also lent the various goody two-shoes a hand, making New York the worst place in the world to be a criminal. The Punisher would kill any criminal who came into his turf, although those targeting children could find themselves at the end of his scope in any of the Defenders' territories. Elektra settled him in a way she never had for Matt. Giving him something to come home to, something to protect without worrying about her being in danger- Elektra had kept most of her skills, just not the memories to go with them-, it helped Frank find his humanity again.

To exactly nobody's surprise, Foggy and Karen got together. The surprise, for some, was when Foggy quit Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz shortly after Hogarth herself left. Alias Investigations moved across the hall from Nelson and Murdock, adding Karen Page to the payroll, after Jess moved in with Matt. Malcolm got a job at Trish's talk show, providing an average joe perspective to make the show more relatable, which was ratings gold. What started with a nightmare seemed to end in a dream. Jess was genuinely excited to have Matt's pups, someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the ride. The skips in the story were facilitated by me sticking to canon as much as possible, most of the Defenders series and season one of Jessica Jones happened as shown, just with Luke and Danny pining in the former and Luke replacing Will Simpson in the latter to avoid the insane Nuke.  
> Let me know what you think, I think there might be more to write in this 'verse and I'd love to hear from you guys.


	2. Moving

Jess moved into the open office space across the hall from Nelson & Murdock. It was open because the law firm attracted all kinds of trouble after representing Frank Castle, making the space affordable to her. With Malcolm choosing to work on Trish's show, Jess recruited Karen "You want to be an investigative journalist, I'm a professional investigator. Matt and Foggy might just get us all blown up without supervision. At this point, I'm not even sure who would be more to blame of the two of them."

"Hey!" Foggy objected, exposing the fact that Matt was sharing what he picked up with his super ears.

Karen chuckled "She's trying to keep me from going to the Bulletin."

Abandoning the facade, Foggy and Matt came out of the latter's office with the former saying, "Oh, carry on."

"Freelance is freelance, right?" finished Jess.

"Sure. Why do you need my help?"

"My one employee got himself a job on Trish Talk by being the, quote, 'one normal person' she knows."

"Really?" Karen was almost laughing.

"Consider Killgrave versus Castle then ask yourself who gets the weirder clients."

"You probably do."

Matt asked Karen "Could you at least train a replacement before you go?"

"Not a problem," Karen looked at Jess, "Right?"

"Nope, I still gotta deal with my old landlord. He liked the security having an Enhanced provided so I got a discount."

"Seriously?" Foggy looked shocked.

"Meaning, with a few repairs, he should be able to make more money off mine and Malcolm's old places than he did with us as tenants. If he tries anything, I'll just point out all the lease violations to get an eviction."

Matt chuckled but decided not to extend an offer of legal help, instead asking "You're helping Malcolm too?" as he handed her the papers he prepared to make her lease termination official, "You might want to make a copy of that for him."

"I'm the reason he violated his lease, indirectly. We both already moved out, it's a matter of letting the owner know." With that, Jess left.

Malcolm asked her when she came by to get his old lease "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Does it matter?" Jess gave him a flat look "If push comes to shove, Matt will help us out pro bono. You lose nothing but an apartment you're not using, either way."

"Right." Malcolm handed her the document that had somehow survived his druggie days.

Jess had him sign his copy of the documents she brought then took it all to their landlord, "We moved out and if you try to push for money, I'll push for an eviction."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Name's on the lease, just letting you know you have two openings you might want to fill, not that I think you'd even notice the lost income."

"You can't just-"

Jess listed all of the violations, some seemed to shock the prick more than others, "Either let us out of our lease or evict us. I got a lawyer on speed dial if you want to keep being a prick. That lawyer happens to be an Alpha with a vested interest in my moving, if you catch my drift." The implication of Alpha rights had the landlord changing his tune and he signed them both out of their leases. Of course the prick would be more moved by that than anything else she could threaten him with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll take suggestions for more chapters, this little bonus chapter was fun to write. This story was meant as a one-shot but then I re-read it and saw potential. If anyone else saw potential, let me know


	3. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was reading Changed Locks by katling (not for the first time, I personally love katling's work, although I only read the Marvel stuff since I'm not familiar with some of the other fandoms) when I was inspired by a passage in Chapter 3:  
> Much later, Luke would comment that it was just as well Rogers’ group had come unarmed otherwise Maximoff would have had an arrow through her forehead right then. He would then say very dryly that maybe that would have solved a lot of problems.  
> In this story (mine not katling's), Luke killed Kilgrave which is probably why that passage inspired another chapter.

Forced bonds were the stuff of horror movies. Strangely, though, if one paid attention in either English or History class in High School, they would notice that forced bonds were once the norm. Especially in English class when covering Shakespeare, to be honest. In Romeo and Juliet, Romeo is a promiscuous Alpha and Juliet is a nobleborn Omega nearly forced into a bond with Paris, discussing those dynamic themes is part of the required curriculum. In history class, dynamics can be overlooked in favor of covering content unless an Omega made a particularly notable contribution, leading to the assumption that almost all historical figures are Alphas and furthering some bad stereotypes.

Despite Foggy's teasing, Matt had always known he wasn't exactly a hot commodity. He learned early on in adolescence that people who were interested in him would often talk incessantly about their relationship with poor blind Matt, the relationships themselves weren't even all that great to begin with but he learned to flirt around, avoid getting tangled up in these webs of false love. Foggy teased about him being a playboy but he actually started avoiding romance long before he became Daredevil.

With his terrible track record when it came to intimacy, Matt nearly panicked when he woke to Jess having a nightmare beside him. She was pleading with some unseen person, begging "Please, Alpha."

His sleep fog mind took a few moments to realize who this Alpha was and then he acted. He used mental exercises that Stick taught him to boost his scent, his mentor had also taught him to hide and disguise his scent. Since he was an Alpha, he could weaponize his scent by making it stronger even without getting angry. No two scents were the same, even normal people knew that. Matt sort of wondered what Kilgrave would have smelled like to him, since he heard a theory about the man's power being pheromonal. No matter. His scent boosted, he began talking to her "Jess. Wake up. Please, wake up, Jess." When he heard the shift in her vitals that signalled he was getting through, he focused on keeping his voice coaxing and kind, letting his scent slip back into its normal weaker state. He was careful not to touch her. She was probably remembering the Alpha who forced a bond on her, he wasn't going to make the memories worse. When she woke up, he asked "Do you want a beer?" One of the first things he did as her Alpha was help her get sober but he didn't believe that meant she could never drink again and Jess trusted him not to let her fall back down into the pit of alcoholism.

Surprisingly, she shook her head "No. Was I talking in my sleep?"

Matt never lied to her and he tried not to dodge her questions too much, especially when the answer was clearly relevant to her. "Yeah. I'm guessing flashbacks."

"Yeah."

"What do you want to do?" He was clueless as to what they should do.

"I don't know." She got out of bed and he waited for some sign she wanted him to follow her lead. In the beginning of their relationship, he had done what he thought he was supposed to do in situations like this, tried to provide comfort but he also listened to her and backed off when she asked. He had caught on that independence was immensely important to her after Kilgrave robbed her of free will and he greatly respected that. He had stopped trying to play to type, to do what was expected by societal norms, and seriously wondered what part those norms played in either of their lives. Jess left the room, heading for the kitchen, and left the door open. Matt followed, letting her have her space but staying present. As if feeling a need to explain, she said "Your pheromones-" then she stopped, "Did you purposefully flood the room?"

"To wake you up, yes."

"Huh." Jess was moving around a lot, pacing.

Matt asked "Do you want to talk?"

"I guess I should."

"When do people like us ever do what we're supposed to? We're not exactly normal by any stretch."

"I," Jess took a few deep breaths, "I want to."

"Okay then." Matt gestured to the couch between them "Do you want to sit down?" Sensing uncertainty, he made sure to telegraph his movements as he walked over to the couch to sit down. Jess was observant but in this state, she wasn't likely to pick up on subtle cues. Once he was sitting down, she made a snap decision to give into her instincts and climbed into his lap. "Take your time, you don't have to talk."

"What did I say?"

"Stuff like please Alpha and don't and a few apologies. Took me a minute to remember Kilgrave, almost feared I screwed something up."

She chuckled without humor, "He took every opportunity to tell me how lucky I am or how great of an Alpha I had. His power, combined with the bond, made it so his word was practically gospel. Slight annoyances for someone like you or me caused tantrums for him." Matt hesitantly started stroking her hair and when she didn't have an adverse reaction, his movements became more steady and sure. "Found out later that he got his powers when he was a little boy, that his parents were his first victims and so he never learned. His mom was ironing and he wanted something, he made her take the iron to her own face as punishment for not appeasing him immediately. Never did anything that bad-"

"Jess," Matt began.

"If you're gonna tell me abuse is abuse, I know."

"That's not true." Matt told her "Stick's words did more damage to me than the physical part of his training. I grew to like him and he dumped me because of it."

"Do you have any idea how he has no scent?"

"He has a scent. Let me show you something." He gently moved her head over his scent gland before performing the exercises Stick taught him to hide his scent.

"You still have a scent but it's weak."

"Stick uses natural scent blockers in addition to that trick."

"Oh. His scent's weak enough that the blockers erase it completely."

"If he ever got truly pissed, they'd fail."

"Do you know what he smells like?"

"I can smell emotions from him but not his dynamic. At his age, he's probably in the null, which also weakens scent. The Hand have their own version of that trick, plus they can disguise their heartbeats."

"Wow." Jess asked "Could you stop doing that? It's-" Matt consciously boosted his scent then stopped with the exercises. "Thanks." Jess swallowed, "As you already guessed, words were Kilgrave's favorite weapon. If he didn't counter a command, it'd last for hours. He didn't like complaints,"

"He took away your voice. That's really important to a blind guy, like sight is to a deaf guy."

"Yeah," she chuckled, "I imagine it is. I was shocked Luke believed me about Kilgrave being back. He made some quip about not being able to kill a dead guy when I asked him to help solve the problem but keep his distance, luckily he was a Marine so that wasn't too hard."

"You worried Kilgrave is gonna come back?"

"He did it once."

"Did you and Luke retrieve his body?"

"That'd defeat the purpose of shooting him near the bay." Jess sighed, "It doesn't matter. If he comes back again, he'll probably try to kill you and I don't see that working out in his favor."

Matt smiled, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah." Jess knew she could trust Matt. He respected and cared about her, the first was more important to her than the second because in his twisted way, Kilgrave also cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I am seriously open to suggestions


	4. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Luke come from very different backgrounds

Most expected relationships involving the upper class to move fast. By those standards, Luke and Danny's relationship didn't move fast but by the standards of the common man, they moved very fast. That was just one of many ways their contrasting backgrounds affected their relationship. One of the first times they were slapped in the face with how different their lives were was the day Joy and Ward paid them a visit to help Luke through some paperwork. "I don't understand," said Danny, "What is all of this?"

Joy, always one of the best at dealing with Danny, explained "Legally, Alpha rights give Luke control over your fiscal interests."

Luke asked "Can I waive that?"

The Alpha siblings shared a look before Ward answered, "You can't waive them per se, you can't just sign them away, but you can refuse to exercise that right. You will still have to be consulted in some cases, there are those who won't listen to Danny unless you're there telling them to go with what he says but for the most part, you can give him the reins in practice, just not on paper. If that's what you want to do, you should meet with a company lawyer and make sure you file some legal paperwork giving Danny the right to make decisions on your behalf if you're somehow incapacitated and you'll still need to sign a will."

"We already have an appointment with Danny's lawyer for the will." That was a headache in the making, as both men predicted but they survived that meeting, even if Luke really wanted to cave the man's skull in after he kept trying to talk him into signing the papers the Meachums had walked him through and eventually forced him to use his inherent power as majority shareholder through Danny to get him to stop.

The Meachums liked the effect Luke had on Danny. Ward liked how he anchored Danny enough to get him to actually pay attention to the business and listen to advice before flexing his 51% shares his Alpha let him maintain control of. He won points with Joy just by being sincere and straightforward. After all the secrets and lies in her life, that was refreshing. His presence proved extremely fortuitous when Davos entered the picture. With how well liked Luke was by the Meachums, steering Joy away from the man who came in second best in the Iron Fist contest was made easier. When Danny decided he had to investigate Davos himself, Luke said "Hold up. Danny, you do remember why I moved out of Harlem, right?" The Omega slumped and nodded.

Ward said "Mind cluing us in?"

"I moved out of Harlem because despite being the Iron Fist, Danny's a pretty soft target."

"He means kidnapping," added Danny.

Ward said "I know what he means, Joy and I both grew up rich."

Danny asked Luke "What do you suggest we do?"

"Jess is a PI. If you don't want this to track back to your company, hire her to look into it. She's got Daredevil to back her up, Davos won't expect it. If he's actually a good guy like you remember him, that's what she'll find."

"Right, right. Good idea." Luke pulled out his phone to text Jess, filling her in. He showed Danny the text before sending it to make sure he didn't forget anything important.

Ward said "Well, that's that." The Meachums left Luke and Danny's apartment.

"Are you okay?" asked Luke.

"Yeah. I mean, I will be fine."

Luke wrapped his arm around Danny "Yes, you will be, in time." Danny snuggled up underneath Luke's arm and they sat in silence. If Danny was wrong about Davos, Matt and Jess would handle it.


End file.
